


loving minhee

by minipyo02



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Random & Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, another mess of a drabble, just whipped eunsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipyo02/pseuds/minipyo02
Summary: just (whipped) eunsang things every time he's with minhee (or that particular cafe date) and how much he loves and adores him a lot.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	loving minhee

**Author's Note:**

> recycled but not for/from a fandom *haha*

loving minhee is like being in a cafe during its idle hours where there aren't much people around; only the sound of soft music can be heard as the scent of freshly baked pastries waft through the air.

eunsang is not one to be in a cafe despite enjoying iced coffees and a few slices of cake but because minhee wants to be there, then he will too. _nothing wrong in letting his boyfriend decide for their day _ _when he doesn't have anything to do, no?_

they'll seat by the window across each other as minhee does his work and focuses on his studies; meanwhile, eunsang's head will be resting on an arm, the other outstretched as a hand holds on to the other's arm. might not be the best position for the both of them as minhee needs both hands to work but he doesn't mind anyways. he knows all too well how much eunsang enjoys holding on to him as it calms his nerves. _of course, minhee is his safe space; whenever and wherever. as long as minhee's there, he knows he's safe and he feels secured. the ever thoughtful minhee who always makes sure to put his best interests and make things work between them._

when the sun's about to set, eunsang makes sure to lift his head and just have a look at minhee's face; the rays of the setting sun shines on his face making him seem like he's glowing. the concentrated look on his face won't ever go unnoticed as he has his eyebrows furrowed, lower lip jutting out in a pout which minhee probably doesn't know has been a habit of his when he's too caught up on something. _"big brain minhee," eunsang likes to think. being able to juggle his extracurricular activities while managing to stay on top in their school yet still as humble as always. dismissing the _ _teasing that he's smart and prefers to be thought of as someone diligent and always working hard. eunsang often times wishes minhee would give himself more credit than he does now._

but the best thing of it all is when he finally notices eunsang's gaze and looks back into his eyes. flashing a smile to his way and looking as if eunsang's the only one who ever mattered to him. _it's safe to think minhee feels so much for him as much as he does, right?_

"wanna grab some dinner?" minhee asks, breaking the silent yet comfortable staring contest between them.

eunsang almost responds but stops as he hears minhee's next words using the smallest of voice. a blush forming on his face and eyes downcast while pretending to focus on fixing his things which brings a smile upon eunsang's face.

"plus, it's friday night and no one will be staying in the dorm except for me. do you wanna stay the night over and cuddle maybe?"

"i'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and sorry for this mess. thoughts and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
